


Too Much

by I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Post-Canon, Sensory Meltdown, Sensory Overload, Sleepy Cuddles, Stimming, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi/pseuds/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi
Summary: It was too much for him to handle alone. Thankfully he didn't have to.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Too Much

_Breathe. Just breathe._

Voices swirling around him, stabbing his ears. Loud cheering from thousands of people grating his senses. The scrape of blades against ice sharp, deafening. Heartbeat pounding irregularly in his ears.

_Breathe, Yuri. Calm down._

His clothes hot and tight against his skin. The gel cold and sticky in his hair. The cool temperature of the rink frigid. The frantic beat of his heart against his chest sharp and painful.

_Calm down. Focus._

Vision hazy and distorted. Lights blinding him wherever his eyes darted. Tears welling quickly.

_Don't cry. Don't panic. Just breathe._

The smell of food nearby revolting, making him want to throw up. The cologne on his body nauseating.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry-_

He had to leave. The world caved in around him, eager to swallow him whole. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He needed to _run_.

So he ran. His tears smeared the light stage makeup he wore for his performances. His lungs burned, his legs ached. He ran, and ran, away from the loud cries of the audience, away from the blinding lights.

He collapsed in an unused back room God-knows-where in the building. Hands clamped tight over his ears, eyes shut so hard he thought they might cave under the sheer force. Breathing hoarse, labored, nearly impossible. Stomach churning as if he might vomit. The floor cold and hard, accentuating the pain of feeling.

_I... I need... Need..._

A hand on his shoulder. Too hot, too rough. He recoiled immediately from the contact. Gasping, wanting the ground to open up and drag him down. Away from the misery of existence.

A voice, calling to him. Deafening, sharp daggers in his ears. His hands tightening around his ears. Willing his senses to go away. Unable to move, unable to breathe.

_Need...my... My..._

"...ri? Yuri? Can you hear me?"

Eyes snapped open. Searching desperately for the source of the sound. A blurry form comes into view, the silver fringe unmistakable.

"V...V-Vik..." He tried so hard to say his name, to call out to his only help. But he couldn't articulate the words. He couldn't think of what he wanted to say.

But Viktor knew what he was trying to say. Three years with him prepared him for the extent of Yuri's meltdowns. Heart aching for his poor love, he dug through his bag. From its depths he drew a long, thin object, its ends connected, its length twisted and curved, as if tangled.

Viktor smiled a strained smile and gently removed a hand from Yuri's ear, placing the object in it. Yuri's eyes darted to the familiar form. Gradually he took it in both hands and inspected it through touch, and it clicked in his overloaded mind. It was his tangle, his stim toy of choice. From his awkward position, he slowly twisted and contorted the toy, finding the tactile action grounding.

Viktor watched the gradual improvement in his physical state--breathing becoming easier, tears settling a little--and sighed softly, relieved Yuri came back to him.

"There's my beautiful boy," he gently whispered, still cautious not to speak too loudly in case he was still sensitive to hearing. Yuri continued stimming, but looked up at his doting lover.

"I... I'm... S..." He was trying so hard to speak, to formulate a simple sentence, but it seemed his brain was not yet ready to take on such a task. Viktor looked on sympathetically and barely resisted the urge to embrace the fragile, overstimulated skater. So with the lightest of touches, he brought Yuri to his feet and slowly escorted him out of the room.

It was fortunate he had already skated his program, for they were able to quietly slip out of the building, avoiding reporters at all costs, and flag down a taxi, which brought them back to their hotel. Viktor coaxed his lover into their shared bed after helping remove his outfit and draped the thick comforter over his lightly shaking body. The tangle was abandoned in favor of a very cuddly boyfriend, whose hair Yuri lightly toyed with until fatigue overtook him. Hand falling in front of his face, he let his eyes close, and he drifted into quiet, peaceful slumber with Viktor holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want a follow-up chapter to this.


End file.
